Operation Fate
by Angie Elle
Summary: When a small time gal and a big city vixen need to shake things up, they jump on planes and fly across the country to find love. Will they be able to open up enough to land the Scott brother's hearts, or will they fall short? Brucas/Naley
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! I've been binging as of late…on old episodes of One Tree Hill. Then up springs this new idea! I hope you like it. In true Angie style, it's AU. Thanks for reading!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p><strong><em>prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>Haley James blew her fringed bangs out of her eyes as she zipped up the last of her suitcases. She could hardly believe she was doing this—it wasn't like her at all. But she supposed that was the whole point. She was bored. With <em>life<em>…with _herself_. She couldn't remember the last time she'd written a song…the last time she'd been _inspired_.

Not that this was going to solve all of her problems; she wasn't _that _naïve. But it would certainly give her a new perspective, some unique life experience.

When Taylor had suggested the idea, Haley had thought she was crazy. And while she still held that belief, she was willing to concede that her sister had been right—she needed to shake things up.

And in true Haley style…she'd give it everything she had.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis wasn't one to lie to herself. And she certainly wasn't someone who waited to see how things were going to unfold. She'd always been one to make things happen. And that's what this was about.<p>

Her company was on the line—everything she'd worked her entire life for. What she needed was publicity, and she needed it fast.

And if there was one thing Brooke could work, it was an audience.

So she zipped her last suitcase, took one last look around her New York City loft, and prepared to win America's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>"I cannot <em>believe <em>I let you talk me into this," Lucas Scott said to his slightly younger brother through gritted teeth.

"It's not—"

"And don't tell me it's not that bad," he hissed. There were no microphones on them yet, and none swinging in the air above them; he figured he was safe. "I'm wearing a damn tuxedo."

"And you look dashing," Nathan Scott complimented with a smug grin.

"I don't _do_ tuxedos," Lucas reminded him.

"Well, when I pitched the idea to the network, they loved it," he remarked, taking the time to smooth his own lapels.

"Yes, well, you're a lousy pitcher. That's why you play basketball," Lucas mocked.

"Would you relax?" Nate asked impatiently. "At the very least, we're gonna get to see some hot chicks. In bikinis. Probably even kiss a few…maybe get one or two to spread their—"

"_This_ is why you have a morals clause in your contract," Lucas said disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>Haley James sighed as she smoothed her dress, taking one last look at her reflection, then heading for the exit.<p>

"Whoa," the only other woman left in the room said, grabbing her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Out there," she said, motioning towards the door.

"Aren't you going to change?" the woman questioned in a smoky voice while she looked her up and down.

Haley looked down at her outfit, a frown on her face. "I already did," she said.

"Oh, no, no, no," the stranger said disapprovingly. This just won't do."

"But—" Haley shrieked as the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

The woman straightened with a grin on her face. "Slutting you up," she answered.

"But—"

"So, where are you from?" she asked conversationally as she walked away, grabbed a Louis Vuitton suitcase on wheels and dragged it over to where they were standing.

"North Carolina," Haley answered automatically, not sure what else to do.

The woman unzipped the top of her suitcase, then reached in and pulled out a pair of scissors. "New York." She held the scissor up in front of her. "Had to stop on the way from LAX to buy the damn things. Can't get them through security at the airport. Can you believe it? A clothing designer and I'm not allowed to carry scissors." She rolled her eyes. "What is this world coming to?" The woman studied her as she took a deep breath, lifting an eyebrow in thought. "I miss chartered flying," she said longingly.

"Why are you helping me?" Haley asked.

The woman shrugged. "I sort of liked you on sight," she admitted. "You remind me of Gracie Lou Freebush."

"Gracie Lou _who_?" Haley asked.

"Freebush," the woman answered absently. "Miss Congeniality?" She waited for understanding to dawn on the other woman, but it never did, so she changed the subject. "I'm Brooke Davis, by the way."

"Haley James," Haley said automatically.

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said, gripping the sleeve on Haley's dress and giving it a solid tug.

"Hey!" Haley said.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Trust you? You're my competition."

"I'm no one's competition. I'm here for the free publicity."

"Oh," Haley said in a small voice. "Well…good to know, then."

Haley watched as the woman tucked, un-tucked, and rearranged the fabric on her dress again and again. Finally pleased, she pinned the material, then pulled out a needle and some thread. She proceeded to turn the top of Haley's demure little dress into a one sleeved wonder. She'd hand-sewn it into place in no time. She glanced quickly at the clock—"Twenty minutes before the next limo is here," she remarked, and then knelt down in front of her. She began to trim and fold the hem on Haley's dress, and again, in no time, the dress that had hung just below her knees was now hand-sewn so that it stopped mid-thigh. "All done," she announced in a self-satisfied voice as she stood.

Haley walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. The outfit that had been a simple sundress less than half an hour ago was now a sexy little number. She turned around, studying herself from every angle she possibly could. The peach fabric even seemed to _cling_ differently to her. Even _she_ looked sexy. That surprised her. She'd put sexy clothes on before, and the clothes had _looked _sexy. But it had stopped there. _She_ hadn't looked sexy wearing them. This was different. She turned around and looked at the woman. "Are you my fairy God-mother?" she asked in an amused tone.

The woman just grinned back at her. "What do you say we go win some hearts?"

* * *

><p>"Nathan…Lucas…" Kevin Shaw, the host of <em>Looking for Love, <em>said in a low tone. "We're about to bring around the last limousine full of perspective wives for you. How are you feeling?"

_Nauseous _was the first answer to spring to Lucas Scott's mind, but he didn't think the producers would like that, so he said something else. "Hopeful." God, he hoped his tone sounded sincere.

"I've never seen so many attractive women in one place at once," Nathan said in that suave voice of his, increasing his brother's nausea. He fixed a smile on his face. "Except for the Laker girls, of course," he said in a charming tone of voice.

Lucas nearly rolled his eyes. If America didn't see through his brother's façade, then there really was no hope at all. He really should have taken some acting lessons before agreeing to appear on the show in hopes of creating a more 'wholesome' image for himself. And what was ABC, along with his brother's agent, thinking? Did they really expect Nate to keep it rated PG while they were locked in a cottage with a mansion full of women next door? Apparently, they did. Which was proof that the agent didn't really know the client at all. Lucas was interested in watching it all unfold.

With a sigh, he brought his attention back to the present…and hoped that there would be some brunettes in this round.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: FYI—at the beginning of this story, Nathan is a little reminiscent of first season Nate!_

_Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter! I haven't had a chance to respond yet, but I will soon! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She was striking from the moment she stepped out of the limousine. He could see the smoky make up surrounding her eyes despite the distance. And when she spoke, he actually felt his spine tingle. But her first words made Lucas' skin crawl.<p>

"Nathan Scott," she said with a grin.

Nathan grinned back—disarming and charming according to the tabloids—as he leaned in to give her a hug. "Basketball fan?" he asked smugly.

"Actually, no," she said as he released his hold on her. She took a small step back. "Former cheerleader. I like to watch the Laker Girls gettin' their groove on during halftime," she said.

"Hmmm…" Nathan said as he looked her up and down. "Something we have in common."

Lucas reveled in the sound of her throaty laughter as he took in the sight of her: Her pale yellow dress set off her tanned skin (more specifically, her toned legs,) and her hair, styled so that it was hanging over one shoulder in loose curls added to her allure. She was easily the sexiest woman he'd seen tonight. "I like to try out some of the moves every now and then, see if I've still got it," she said teasingly.

"Trust me, you do," Nathan informed her.

After winking at him, she turned to Lucas. "And you are…?" she prompted as she stepped forward.

He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Lucas," he answered.

Her grin widened and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Do you have a last name, Luke?" she asked, immediately shortening his name.

"Scott," he told her.

"Brooke Davis," she said, as she pulled out of his embrace. "So…I'll see you both inside?"

"Count on it," Nathan said. Lucas could only hope that Brooke Davis heard the smarminess in his brother's voice.

Lucas nearly reached over when Nathan looked at him and mouthed the word 'mine.'

He scowled. Over his dead body.

* * *

><p>Oh, God. This was such a bad idea. And now she was sweating. She could feel little tiny beads forming on her forehead.<p>

Of course, she had another option. When the limo stopped in the drive for the blonde woman seated next to her to get out, she could always open the door on the opposite side and head for the palm trees. She was losing her nerve. It had been easy to remain calm when her new friend was sitting next to her, but now that the woman was gone, so was Haley's courage. She wished this limo had a mini bar in it.

"You're next," the producer said.

Haley nodded nervously, pursing her lips as she tried to gather even an ounce of courage. It was bad enough that she'd made the mistake of coming here, but now she was going to be the last one to meet the bachelor she was going to be 'competing' for? She was really going to have to work hard to end things on a bang.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" the man asked.

"Not a clue," Haley answered honestly.

"I have a few ideas," he went on. "You might want to start with…"

He probably had some very good suggestions, but Haley's head was swimming and she could no longer hear him. She bit her lip to hold back a groan. She just wanted to get this over with!

XXXX

Lucas held back a grin as the last woman slightly stumbled upon her exit from the limo—but he had to give her props. She quickly recovered. Her cheeks flushing, she approached on unsteady legs, smoothing the skirt of her dress as she did so. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing.

Though he tried, Lucas couldn't help but imagine Brooke Davis wearing the ensemble. That peach color against that satin skin of hers would probably be more than he could handle. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. It really wasn't fair of him to be focusing on someone else right now.

"Hi," she said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Hello," Nathan said smoothly. "I'm Nathan—"

Haley gasped and Nathan grinned…until she walked right past him. "You're Lucas Scott!" she said.

"I…I _am_ Lucas Scott," he said in surprise. "Do I…know you?"

She shook her head, a huge grin now playing on her lips. "No. But I've read every book you've ever written! More than once. I…I can't believe you're here. I stood in line all day to see you at a signing one time when I was in New York City, but the bookstore closed and I was the next in line to meet you!"

Lucas could hardly believe his luck. He had to admit, he was pretty sure (based on clips from past seasons that he'd youTubed) that the place would be full of women who were buxom but not too brainy. He was glad he'd been wrong. Suddenly things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Haley could hardly believe her good fortune. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all. "I'm sorry," she said, turning back to the man she'd walked right past. "I didn't mean to be so rude. I…" She held out her hand. "I'm Haley James," she said, trying to keep her attention focused on him. She had so many questions for the man standing next to him!<p>

Nathan drank in the sight of her, her long, honey colored hair, her twinkling brown eyes, and most importantly—her short dress. Couple that with the fact that she'd paid absolutely no attention to him, she was exactly Nathan Scott's type. It was going to be fun getting this one into bed. "Nathan Scott," he informed her, as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"We'll see you inside," Nathan said, his voice full of promise.

"O…okay," she said as she walked away.

Nathan turned to Lucas. "Mine," he whispered.

"Dude, you can't just start 'dibbing' women," Lucas said angrily.

"I just did," Nathan snapped.

"Well, I reject that dib," Lucas said stubbornly.

"You _reject_ my dib?" Nathan said incredulously. "You can't just reject my dib!"

Lucas cleared his throat. "According to _our_ contract, I can," he informed his brother. "_But…_just like your morals clause, I bet you didn't know about that part of the deal."

Nathan stood there, jaw ticking. "Lucas—"

"Ok, look," Lucas said, ignoring his brother. "Here comes the host."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: FYI-this is __not__ a Brathan story. It is Naley and Brucas. But…I think it was Shakespeare who said 'the course of true love never did run smooth…" Who am I to prove him wrong? Lots of drama ahead…drama, drama, drama!_

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! On with the show…_

* * *

><p>"You really should push your boobs up," Brooke said bluntly.<p>

Haley's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, looking down and resisting the urge to tug the peach fabric up.

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it. And girl, you've got it."

Haley laughed. "You're good for my ego," she said with a grin. "I think I'll keep you around."

Brooke lifted an eyebrow at her. "_Keep _me around?" she said in amusement. "You'd be out first round without me."

"Wha…?" Haley laughed in disbelief. "I would not! I'll have you know…" She groaned. "Oh, who am I kidding? I almost landed on my face when I got out of the limo."

Brooke laughed. "That sucks."

"Yep," Haley agreed.

"By the way, I was totally kidding about you being out first round. So, which one are you going to go for?" Brooke asked.

Haley's eyes widened. "I don't know. Do we get a choice? I mean—why are there two of them here?"

Brooke shook her head. "I have no idea," she answered. "I just know that the professional athlete with the eight figure contract…" She grinned widely. "Has _my_ name written _all_ over him."

"What professional athlete?" Haley asked distractedly as she looked around the room full of mostly blondes. _Oh, God,_ she thought. _What am I doing here? Did I really think I had a shot in hell at this? This girl is right…I'm probably going to be eliminated first round. _

"The tall guy out front," she said in disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't recognize him."

"I didn't…"

"He's a Los Angeles Laker," her new friend enlightened her.

Haley gasped, her hand suspended halfway to her mouth, her champagne glass forgotten. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I can't believe this. Serves me right for not even following hockey. You know, my brother in law is a huge hockey fan, and—I _knew_ his teeth were to pretty to be real!" she said, interrupting herself.

"Honey," Brooke said gently, holding back a laugh. "The _Lakers_ are a basketball team."

"Oh," Haley said. "So his teeth _are_ real." She sighed. "I was too busy being…squealing about the writer." She winced. "I am such a fan-girl."

"Writer?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "The blonde."

Brooke wrinkled her nose. "I'm not much of a reader. Besides, it's hard for men to notice my…_assets _with their nose in a book."

Haley gave her a stern look. "I'm sure there's a lot more to you than just your looks," she assured the buxom brunette.

Brooke laughed humorlessly. "Yeah? Like what?"

Haley grinned. "You're _fiercely_ loyal."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Please," Haley said. "You saw a girl in need…" She did a little twirl. "Moi…and you never hesitated to jump right in and…how did you put it? 'Slut me up?'"

Brooke grinned. "Well…it's like I always say…clothes over bros."

* * *

><p>"Dude…no more calling dibs," Lucas said as he and his brother headed towards the front steps of the mansion. "We're here to fall in love."<p>

Nathan laughed at the notion. He'd never fallen in _love_ in his life. And he wasn't about to fall now. Oh, he'd pretend to to save his career…but that was the extent of it. Monotony? _Bo-ring! _Give him a different woman every night of the week and he was a happy man. He couldn't see that changing anytime soon. "Well, I plan on falling in love with the hottest woman in the place."

"The hottest _woman_ insinuates one," Lucas said. "Singular. You dibbed like…fourteen women on the way in."

Nathan groaned. "I _hate_ writers." He came to halt and grabbed Lucas's arm. "By the way…the first impression rose is mine," he said.

_We'll see about __**that**_**, **Lucas thought.

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Kevin Shaw, host of the show said. "I'm sure the fact there were <em>two<em> men standing out front has piqued your curiosity."

There was agreement from all of the women gathered in the room.

"Well, this season on _Looking for Love_, we've decided to shake things up. Instead of just the bachelor having a choice, we've decided to give the ladies a choice as well. Before we explain anything more, let's give you a chance to meet the Bachelors. Brother's Nathan and Lucas Scott. The men hail from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Lucas is a best selling author with a string of New York Times Best-Sellers to his name, and his younger brother, Nathan is one of the hottest players in the NBA today. So, ladies, without further delay…the Scott brothers." The men walked in, and the chatter among the women in the room picked up. "And ladies…don't forget…the first impression rose is on the line," he said. "Two men…but only one rose. Whoever gets it first…"

Haley could have sworn she saw a look pass between the brothers, but had to admit that she really had no clue about men. She was probably reading into things.

It was probably a good thing she was standing a little ways back from the crowd of women, because when Kevin Shaw left the room, they descended on the brothers. And so it began…

* * *

><p>Brooke didn't waste any time. She wanted a rose…it didn't have to be the first impression one, but she wanted to make sure she was invited to stay. But she didn't go for the basketball player…because nearly everyone else did. So she approached the blonde. It wasn't long before they were seated in a little alcove just off the living room. "So, a writer?" she said, pretending to be impressed.<p>

He grinned at her. "You didn't even know who I was when you got out of that limo."

She grinned back as she shook her head. "You got me there," she admitted. "I'm not much of a reader."

"What's your favorite book?" he asked.

"Ummm…Cosmo?" she said and for some reason he couldn't explain, he found her answer charming.

He laughed at her answer. "Ten ways to make a guy scream."

"So you're a reader, too," she said appreciatively.

His face reddened. "I read the covers when I'm standing in line at the grocery store," he explained.

"Sure…" she said, and then took a sip of champagne. "And just so you know…I've tried all of them."

"All of what?" he asked, taking a drink as well.

Brooke tilted her head to the side and gave him a sexy grin. "And only eight of them elicited a scream."

Lucas nearly choked on his champagne. "Maybe you weren't doing the other two right," he teased.

Brooke gasped, and then said, in her low sexy voice, "Who could have known that the writer would have more game than the athlete?"


	5. Chapter 5

_OK—first of all, my apologies for the delay in update. Next time it won't be so long!_

_FYI—I may be doing a sequel for this story. It's going to end with the couples finally getting together, but I think that after such a short, public courtship, I could do more with the plot once they get down to the actual relationship part. So if there's enough interest, there will definitely be a part two._

_On a side note, I saw Switchfoot in concert last weekend at Soulfest in New Hampshire, and I can't lie—when they sang 'Dare to Move,' I thought about Naley's first kiss and had to hold back a fan-girl squeal! LOL It's inspired me to watch OTH from the beginning, and I'm glad I did, because I forgot how slutty and teasing Brooke was. I'm hoping to include a lot of that side of her in this story._

_Sorry—I tend to get long-winded sometimes. LOL Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! ~Angie_

* * *

><p>Lucas wasn't worried about the sexy brunette who'd cornered him earlier…if he didn't give her a rose, Nathan was sure to. She'd been one of the only ones who knew who he was, after all. That made her just his brother's type. There was no quicker way to Nathan's heart than his ego…or his pants.<p>

It was Haley, the one with the long honey colored hair that he was worried about. He hadn't felt a romantic connection to her, but she'd read his book. The fact that she bothered to read at all was impressive among this assembly of women. If he was going to make it through this, he was going to have to be surrounded by more than just 'stunning.' He had a feeling she could be a good ally, and hopefully help him make it through these next few months.

* * *

><p>When Nathan's agent had first told him he was doing the show, he'd told him he was insane. But then he'd somehow managed to let himself be talked into it. But not before he'd thrown a condition of his own out there. Getting Lucas to agree had been a battle, but having fought with his father for the better part of his life, he was well trained. He'd eventually worn his brother down, and now here they were.<p>

Nathan was surrounded by some of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. And every single one of them wanted him. He'd already been cornered by several of them tonight and then whisked off so they could 'get to know him.' That meant lots of kissing. He'd already known that because he'd researched the show. When women wanted to stay, they tried enticing the men into choosing them with kisses. _Well, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to entice Nathan Scott,_ he thought as he headed for the one with the long honey colored locks.

* * *

><p>"So, how are <em>you<em> tonight?" Nathan asked, as he waited for her to sit down before doing so himself.

She winced. "Terrible. I didn't even know who you were," she reminded him, embarrassed.

"Someone obviously filled you in," he pointed out with a grin as he took the spot next to her.

She pursed her lips as she nodded. "They told me you played for the Lakers."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as his grin widened. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to the story?" he asked.

"Because there _is_," she said feebly.

He sat there for a moment waiting, and then he couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Do I get to hear the rest of it?" he prompted.

She sighed. "I told them I didn't like hockey," she confessed.

Nathan couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "You did not!"

"Oh, I did," she told him. "I'm not an athletic girl."

Nathan couldn't help but think that she wasn't a _girl_ at all. Her curves were amazing. Whereas a lot of the women here had stick figures, she was lush in places that he liked lush! He'd found his gaze drawn her body more than once tonight.

"I can't even walk and chew gum at the same time," she went on, interrupting his thoughts.

"We'll have to put that to the test at some point," he teased.

"Because almost falling on my face in front of you when I got out of the limo wasn't humiliating enough?" she said jokingly.

Nathan, unexpectedly even to himself, reached over and lifted a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. He let his finger slide down the soft silk until it fell back into place. "Why don't you tell me what you _like_ about yourself," he requested softly.

"I can play almost any instrument," she informed him.

He nodded. "Very nice. That means you have rhythm." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I like _that._" A nice rhythm between the sheets was _very _important.

Haley felt her cheeks flush as his gaze slowly perused her body.

"What else?" he asked.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "I don't pretend to be anything other than what I am," she said more sharply than she'd intended.

Nathan leaned forward and placed his champagne glass on the coffee table in front of them, and then scooted closer to her; he felt inexplicable drawn to this woman. "Neither do I," he lied as his lips descended to hers.

Haley sat there in shock as his lips stroked hers. Well, she certainly hadn't expected _this_. It was a moment before she remembered to close her eyes, her arms lifting involuntarily to circle his neck. When he ran his tongue along her lower lip, she immediately parted her mouth for him. His body moved even closer to her on the sofa as his tongue thrust forth. His hand fell to her waist, squeezing lightly as his tongue caressed hers. Haley's upper body fell into his, and she could feel her nipples go taut. _He could probably feel it, too. Oh, what he must think of her! _That thought was like cold water to her.

She pulled away abruptly, her breathing ragged. "I'm sorry," she said. "I—I—"

"Excuse me," Nathan said, standing hastily.

Haley struggled to keep her emotions in check as she watched his retreating form. For God's sake, her family was going to see this! And she'd let a man she'd just met kiss her! And then…he'd up and left. She had promised herself she wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to be _that_ girl. And yet here she was…her tongue, just moments ago, shoved down a practical stranger's throat! She took a deep breath…and gave Nathan a puzzled look as he returned…with a single rose in his hand.

"Haley," he said as he sat down across from her once again. "Will you accept this _First Impression Rose_?"

Haley sat there for a moment, studying his face before answering. "I…I…of course," she answered, dumbstruck as he placed the stem of the trimmed rose in her palm.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for last chapter. And for the favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoy this story. I'm having so much fun writing it! Kudos to those who recognzie which line I stole from the show! ~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Nathan couldn't believe what he'd just done. This <em>always <em>happened to him. Whenever his dick rose, his intelligence level dropped. Sure, she'd been cute…sexy as hell, actually with her breasts practically bursting out over the top of her dress. And it had been adorable when she'd blushed about thinking he played hockey…that she'd even _admitted _it.

But the First Impression Rose? What had he been thinking? The First Impression Rose was the most important rose of the season, and he'd just squandered it with the first woman he'd kissed! And his heartbeat...man, what had been with that? It had been racing like a frickin Nascar Driver. That almost never happened to him…out of bed.

He'd planned on holding out for a bit more…like someone who'd parted her legs for him, not her _lips_. God, he didn't want to seem desperate. _No, much better to appear horny,_ his mind taunted.

"Shut up," he muttered as he walked back into the main house. He grinned as the women flocked to him—it was something he was used to.

* * *

><p>As she stood among the cluster of women awaiting her rose (She was going to get one. She'd secured it with the blonde, she was sure) Brooke couldn't help but feel sorry for her new friend. She'd seen the fierce looks Haley had gotten from the other women when she'd walked into the room with that First Impression Rose pinned to her dress. She'd heard the whispers. Haley was a definite contender.<p>

And whether he'd known it or not, Nathan Scott had just put a big, fat bulls-eye on her back.

* * *

><p>Lucas couldn't believe that Nathan had given the First Impression Rose to Haley. <em>He <em>was going to give it to her! Not because he felt chemistry with her, but he'd immediately felt like they were kindred spirits. He had a feeling that under different circumstances—and hopefully, eventually, _these _ones—they could have been really good friends.

He and Nathan had had to go into the isolation room and choose the women who were getting roses tonight, therefore ensuring them another week vying for attention. To be honest, there were only a few who stood out to him. Aside from Haley, there was Brooke…the brunette bombshell who'd made him laugh. That was no small feat. He was, by nature, a brooder. The fact that she'd gotten him to grin made her a definite shoo-in for a rose. And then there were a few more women who'd seized the opportunity to talk to him tonight, and he'd give them a rose for good measure.

The truth was most of the women had been interested in cornering Nathan. He'd known they would be, and that hadn't hurt his feelings. His brother just had a way with women that he himself didn't. And that was just fine with Lucas. The sort of women Nathan typically dated had nothing in common with the women he dated.

For one thing, he was big on brains.

* * *

><p>Brooke had never been so nervous in her whole entire life. The future of her company could depend on this opportunity for publicity, and Lucas had waited until the very last second to present her with a rose. As a woman who typically exuded confidence, anxiety was <em>not<em> welcome in her world. She'd nearly cheered and jumped into his arms when he'd asked her to accept the long stemmed beauty. Desperation could do that to a person.

* * *

><p>"They all hate you now," Brooke said in amusement. "I hope you know that."<p>

"Who hates me?" Haley asked tiredly, removing her shoes as she sat down beside her friend and let the cool water from the pool surround her lower legs.

"Every single woman in that house."

Haley grinned as she held back a yawn. "Well, I'm glad you're out here, then."

Brooke couldn't help but smile back, arching a brow at the honey colored woman next to her. "So…what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Oh, come on. Nathan Scott didn't give you a rose because you have a pretty smile," Brooke informed her. "If you got a rose from him—the First Impression Rose—" she corrected herself. "Then you did _something_."

"Wha…?" Haley could feel her cheeks turning red and cursed her pale skin. It would be noticeable even in the moonlight. "I didn't do anything," she said, tearing her gaze away from her friends.

Brooke gasped. "You can't even make eye contact with me!" she exclaimed accusingly. "That is a classic tell that someone is lying!"

"I'm not lying," Haley said emphatically.

"So…you didn't kiss him?" Brooke pressed knowingly.

"I didn't say that," Haley said.

"So you did kiss him! I knew it!" Brooke said triumphantly. "What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

Haley sighed. "I…felt it all the way down to my toes," she admitted.

"Really?" Brooke said. "Cheers to _that_." She lifted her glass to her friends and they tapped their glasses lightly before taking a sip.

"Do the other girls really hate me?" Haley asked.

"Time will tell," Brooke said dryly. "I don't think they understand the concept of 'hating the game, not the player.'"

Haley laughed nervously. "So…which one are you interested in?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Whoever I think will keep me here longer."

"So…you didn't come here looking for love?"

"Definitely not," Brooke said resolutely. "I've done the love thing. Trust me…it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Maybe you were just with the wrong person," Haley said softly, surprised by the brunette's sudden change in demeanor. Gone was any trace of the bubbly woman from moments ago.

"Oh, I was definitely with the wrong person," she agreed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. I spent too much time talking about it…thinking about it…living it. I'm done."

"Well, when you fall in love again—"

Brooke laughed caustically. "That will never happen, Haley James from North Carolina. I'm far too sensible for that now."

"But—"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She lifted her glass once again. "Cheers," she said, as they clinked.

"What are we 'cheering' this time?" Haley asked.

Brooke's grin returned. "Us." She winked at her friend "We're young…we're fine…let's do some damage."


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you think it went?" Lucas asked as he walked into the living room and tossed a bottle of beer in his brother's direction. As usual, Nate caught it effortlessly. Luke sat down in the overstuffed chair and after loosening his tie and unbuttoning a few buttons on his suit, he opened his beer.

"I think I got a little overzealous with the first impression rose," Nathan admitted, still disgusted with himself over his slip.

Lucas's gaze narrowed. "Did you want her to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nathan admitted. "But I didn't want it to appear like I was desperate. I would have liked to have waited a few more hours." He scoffed. "At least."

Lucas chuckled. "How many women did you kiss tonight?" he asked.

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "Definitely less than seven," he answered.

Lucas sighed. "Nate, remember that you're doing this to save your career," he reminded his younger brother.

"My career is fine," Nathan shot back. "It's my reputation that needs the boost."

"Yeah? Well getting all of these women into bed isn't going to help that," Luke snapped.

Nathan grinned as he took a swig of beer. "Nope. But it'll _feel_ damn good."

* * *

><p>Haley stretched and groaned as her eyes opened. It took a moment for them to adjust to the light, and then another to remember where she was. As her eyes landed on the nightstand, she grinned while she reached for the red rose. Inhaling deeply, she reveled in its scent. She could have understood if the rose had come from Lucas—they had a lot I common. But the fact that it had come from Nathan made it inexplicably more special.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Haley asked a few minutes later. She'd brushed her teeth and then headed downstairs in search of breakfast.<p>

"I'm making pancakes," Brooke said, looking around. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've been spending the last few weeks learning to bake so I can make the other girls fat."

"Brooke!" Haley said in exasperation.

"A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do," she insisted.

Haley rolled her eyes as she picked up a fork and cut off a piece of the pancake in front of her. But before she could lift her hand, Brooke slapped at it.

"No carbs for you!" she scolded. "I need you _here."_

"I got the first impression rose!" Haley reminded her.

"Yes, but that doesn't solidify your status for the entire season!" she reminded her friend. "Or _mine_. We need to stay svelte. No carbs for us unless they come from fruit."

"But—"

Brooke grabbed a bowl of cut up strawberries and put them in front of Haley. "Here you go, slim."

"You're _bossy_," Haley grumbled as she stabbed one of the chunks with her fork and took a bite of the scrumptious strawberry.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Brooke asked as she looked her up and down. "Shaylynn!" she yelled. "Your pancake is ready!"

"I'm not a morning person," Haley answered.

"Well, we'll work on that. The producers could come in at any time," Brooke warned. "And we need to be ready."

The door to the kitchen opened and one of the thin girls…one of the _cuter _ones, Haley thought…walked in. "Oh, that pancake is way too big," she told Brooke.

"But, Sweetie," Brooke said with a frown. "You're looking sickly. This should help you out." After patting the other woman on the shoulder, she put the plate in her hands, and Shaylynn left the room, leaving them alone once again.

"They'll be announcing who's going on group dates and who gets to go on single dates soon," Brooke continued. "And when they do, we'll only have a few minutes to pack before we have to leave. And if they pick you up and you're looking like _that_…" Brooke grimaced. "You might get eliminated right then and there."

Haley's eyes widened. "Can they do that?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Brooke answered gravely. "Many a hearts have been broken on _Looking for Love just_ that way. Haley, we need to be ready…for _anything_."

* * *

><p>"I thought <em>I <em>got to pick who I go on dates with," Nathan told the producer.

"No," the man told him with a shake of his head. "We decide that."

"You're sending me on a date with _Jessica_?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "She doesn't even know who I am!"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his brother's petulant outburst. "Things can't always go your way, Nate," he informed him.

"Wanna bet?" Nathan asked.

"I don't need to," the producer said. "I already know what the contract says."

Lucas's lips began to twitch. "Maybe you should start reading _yours_," he advised in amusement.

Nathan glared at him. "Easy for _you _to say," he growled.

* * *

><p>Haley rolled her eyes when Jessica gasped, exclaimed 'yay,' and then began to clap her hands at the news that she was getting a date alone with Nathan. As much as she'd promised herself she wasn't going to get catty, she was having a hard time reining it in. She'd seen the show. These dates didn't usually end in a cordial handshake. She'd even seen episodes when the people <em>on <em>the date had asked he cameraman to back off and stop rolling so they could have private time.

And she was _pretty_ sure they didn't ask so they could play tiddlywinks.

* * *

><p>"Girls!" one of the other girls said in a sing-song voice. "There's a letter date letter here!" they heard later that day, after Jessica had left to go on her date with Nathan.<p>

Squealing all the while, the women made it into the living room and sat down as Brandy opened the letter. "Shaylynn, _Brooke_, Joy, and _Haley_."

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and grinned. If Haley couldn't be with Nathan, at least her friend would be there to keep things interesting.

"A moonlit stroll is just the beginning of your night with Lucas," the woman read.

* * *

><p>Brooke lay in bed that night, plotting of ways to get Lucas alone on their group date. She was going to stay here for as long as she could, and she was damn well going to have fun doing it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. Let me know if you're still interested in this story._

* * *

><p>"I need to think of a way to get Lucas alone on our collective date night," Brooke grumbled as she sat on her bed painting her toenails. Haley couldn't help but think that the bright pink color would've been way too bright on <em>her, <em>but it suited her new friend perfectly. Of course, everything seemed to suit Brooke Davis perfectly. She was wearing the shortest shorts Haley had ever seen, and instead of looking trampy, she just looked…sexy. If she hadn't been so nice, it would've been easy to be jealous of her.

"At least you're going to be there to witness it," Haley returned bitterly. "Who knows what _Jessica _has planned for poor Nathan?"

"Oooh," Brooke said with a teasing gleam in her eyes. "Claws. I like it."

"There are no claws," Haley denied shrilly, but she knew was lying.

"That's too bad. Men love claws."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Please," she said with a scoff.

"Trust me," Brooke told her. "You'll never hear a man moan more than when you're dragging your nails down his back."

"Maybe because you're causing him pain," Haley pointed out.

Brooke shook her head fervently. "Nope. When they know they caused you to lose control…" She shuddered at the thought. "They just can't help themselves. It's that caveman thing they have goin' on."

Haley frowned. "What kind of men have you been sleeping with?" she asked.

Brooke lifted an eyebrow as she tightened the lid on her nail polish. "_All _kinds of men, Haley. I hate to limit myself."

* * *

><p>Haley knew she should go back to her room; it was crazy to want to be there when Nathan arrived to pick Jessica up.<p>

She wasn't stupid—she knew any feelings she had for him were simply physical. But until she got to know him better, she'd prefer he wasn't _physical _with anyone else. Even if it was only with his lips. But sweet Lord, what if he _didn't _only use his lips? What if Jessica somehow talked her way into his bed? And Nathan fell in love with her _tonight_? Any chance Haley had with him would be gone!

She forced herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath then let it out slowly. _Seriously,_ she scolded herself. _Get a grip. You barely know this guy. Brooke told you his reputation as a male slut preceded him everywhere he went…why would you be interested in that? _

And she almost had herself talked down…until the knock on the front door.

"Hey, Jealousy," Brooke whispered from beside her on the couch. "Your cheeks are red as tomatoes."

Haley turned to her friend to give her a glare. "I'm not jealous," she insisted, her gaze returning to the front door.

Nathan walked in with a grin. "Ladies," he said in greeting. When his gaze met Haley's, she swore she felt her heart flip. His attire was simple…a pair of khaki pants and a white t-shirt, but he was sexy as hell.

Of course, that sent her mind racing. If he was dressed so casually, then he couldn't be taking Jessica any place dressy. Did this mean the beach? And bikinis? And skin? And…God forbid...rubbing up against each other?

_Yep_, Haley thought. _I should've gone back to my room._

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have been looking for her, <em>Nathan thought as Jessica clung to his arm on the way to the limo. And he was mad that he had been; for God's sake, he'd _just_ met her. And kissed her. It had been more electrifying than some of the sex he'd had. _That_ was the problem…she'd been such a damn good kisser she'd left him wanting more. That rarely happened to Nathan Scott.

Best case scenario—he'd get her into bed and she wouldn't be that amazing. There was no way the encore to that kiss was going to live up to his expectations. And that was another problem. He'd never had expectations in the bedroom before. The formula was simple—find a hotel (you never brought a girl home…it was much easier to leave than to ask someone to leave,) give her a little bit of foreplay, bang her, and then get off. That was how it had always been. And that was how it was going to stay.

Haley James was messing with his head; that's all this was. One tumble in the hay, and he'd forget all about her.

Yep. He definitely needed to get her into bed; it was going to be the best way to get her out of his system.

* * *

><p>"So…" Brooke prompted, her eyebrows lifting expectantly.<p>

"So….what?" Haley asked.

"I saw you two exchange glances."

"You didn't _see _anything," Haley lied. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd been scanning the room for her, or if it had merely been a coincidence that his eyes had locked with hers.

"I know what I saw," Brooke insisted, looking her friend up and down. "And you look damn fine. He had to have appreciated that."

Haley looked down at the faded denim and bright yellow t-shirt she was wearing. "I'm wearing jeans," she replied.

Brooke sighed. "Do you know how many girls would _kill_ for a body they could tell time by?"

"You…have…completely lost me," Haley said with a wave of her hand.

"Your hourglass figure," Brooke explained. "I'd kill for it."

"You're a size four," Haley said in disbelief.

"Yes," Brooke agreed. "And there's nothing wrong with that. But I'd love to have curves."

"Well, trust me," Haley said as she stood up. "No man has ever been so desperate."

"Maybe you just haven't been surrounding yourself with the right men," Brooke told her. "You know…the horny kind?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that. "Brooke, you have to start thinking of something besides sex," she told her friend.

Brooke snorted. "Not gonna happen. I happen to enjoy sex, thank you very much. And sex enjoys me. We're mutually exclusive."

"Yes, well…then if we're lucky, sex won't be enjoying Nathan and Jessica tonight. Or…_they _won't be enjoying _it._"

"Yeah," Brooke said dryly. "You're right. You're not jealous at all."

"Brooke—"

"Come on," Brooke interrupted, grabbing Haley's wrist and tugging her toward their room. "Let's go find something sexy for me to wear on our date night with Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter! I'm thrilled that there's still interest in this story._

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it," Haley said, sitting on her bed as she watched Brooke apply yet another coat of mascara.<p>

"I know," Brooke agreed as she tightened the cover of her mascara and tossed it into her makeup bag. "I'm glad that if we have to go on a group date, we at least get to go together. Can you imagine hanging out with all those other knuckleheads all night?"

Haley laughed. "No," she admitted. "But that's not what I meant."

"Ooooooh," Brooke said with a shrewd smirk. "Are you still on the Jessica thing?"

"I know!" Haley said in a shrill voice. "I'm pathetic! But I'm so glad she's gone."

"I know. But I was surprised," Brooke said. "I mean…it was the first single date, and he barely knew her. No one _ever _not gets a rose on the first single date! She must have really made a horrible first impression for him to send her packing." Brooke spun around so she was facing Haley. "Unlike you, buddy, who snagged the First Impression rose."

Haley couldn't stop herself from looking at the wilted flower on her nightstand. "It doesn't mean I'm safe," she said with a frown. "Isn't that what you told me yesterday?"

"Yes," Brooke said. "So when it comes time for your date with Nathan, group or otherwise, I'm going to coach you on ways to get his attention."

"I didn't need your help before," Haley muttered.

"Yes, well, now that the women know a little more about the boys, specifically the size of Nathan's—"

"Brooke!" Haley cut her friend off.

Brooke lifted her eyebrows as her trademark grin spread across her face. "I was going to say bank account," she told her new friend.

"Sure," Haley said doubtfully.

"I was!" Brooke insisted. "A girl doesn't care how big his 'you know what' is when his bank account can buy her plenty of happiness."

"Money can't buy happiness," Haley told her friend.

Brooke laughed. "Oh, Haley James. You have so much to learn."

* * *

><p>Brooke was pacing back and forth with mock anxiety as she and the girls waited for Lucas to arrive. Well, maybe not <em>entirely <em>mock anxiety. While she had no intentions of falling in love with him, she _did _want to stay. Maybe she was a bit of a coward, but she didn't want to go back and face the music with her company quite yet. The financial trouble she was in was all her fault, never mind that she'd had no idea what was going on. It was her responsibility to make sure everything was on the up and up, and she'd failed. Brooke sighed, and as she turned her head, the blonde walking up the sidewalk caught her attention. "Be right back," she said quickly as she slipped out the front door before any of the other women could say anything.

She fixed a grin on her face and started down the front walk. "Hi, Luke," she said with her sexiest smile.

"Brooke," he returned as he continued towards her. "Usually my dates wait at least until I make it to the front door."

"I was excited to see you," she admitted.

Her heart flipped—but not because she was eager to see him, she told herself—when he grinned at her. "I was excited to see you, too," he returned.

"You were?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Oh, I get it now," she said, lowering her voice so it was smokier than usual. "You're being nice to me because you want to see if I'll try a few of those Cosmo ways to make you scream."

When his cheeks darkened a bit, Brooke laughed. "Am I making you nervous, Lucas Scott?" she teased.

"Among other things," he said dryly.

"Good," she said breathily as she lifted an eyebrow at him. "That's good."

* * *

><p>Lucas couldn't deny the fact that he'd felt an immediate connection with Brooke Davis. And as she turned around and began the trek back to the house, it wasn't hard to see why. Not only did she have a smoking hot body, but she knew just what to say to get a man's attention—including his. The sway of her hips as she walked away was enough to send his heart racing. He had a sneaking suspicion that he could fall head over heels for this woman.<p>

And that he was might already be on his way.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did she do? Sharpen her claws before we left the mansion?" Brooke practically spat, glaring daggers at Joy, the redhead who'd somehow managed to get Lucas alone on the beach.<p>

"Looks like she wasn't the only one," Haley replied dryly as she sat down on a vacant bench, pulling her sweater tighter around her. It was freezing on Venice Beach…not quite as romantic as it all seemed on television.

"Oh, sure. When it's about the other Scott brother, you can't be catty enough," Brooke said irately as she sat down next to her. "But when it's _my _future on the line, you think it's funny."

"OK, first of all…down girl," Haley commanded. "And second of all…I thought you didn't want a future with Lucas."

"I don't," Brooke told her friend. "But I want to stay here as long as possible for maximum exposure."

"Oh, God," Haley moaned. "You said exposure and all I can think is full or partial nudity between you and Lucas."

"Oooh. Let's hope so," Brooke said. "If he saw me naked, he'd _definitely _keep me around. And if he _experienced _me naked…I'd be walking away with a ring."

* * *

><p>When the producers had told him his group date was going to start with a moonlit stroll, this wasn't exactly what Lucas had had in mind. He knew he was crazy, but he'd pictured himself walking along the beach with Brooke, her long, dark hair blowing in the wind.<p>

But that wasn't as easy to orchestrate as one might think.

Instead he'd been waylaid by…Joy? Maybe that's what her name was. She seemed nice enough, but there was absolutely no spark between them. Maybe it was too early to tell; maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt.

Determined to give the woman in front of him the attention she deserved, he turned back to her and fixed a smile on his face. But two minutes later, he knew it was no use.

He needed to get some time with Brooke. Alone.


	10. Chapter 10

If Lucas didn't interrupt her story right now, he was likely to strangle her. As it was, he was going to move heaven and earth to convince Nate that this one didn't get a rose in the next ceremony. He'd never met someone who talked so much in all of his life!

He reached for her hand and when she stopped mid-sentence, Luke made a mental note to not let go until they'd returned to the other women. "A fortune teller," he said, nodding towards a small booth just a few steps off the pavement.

Joy gasped excitedly. "I _love _fortune tellers!" she exclaimed.

Lucas nearly groaned. _Of course she did!_

"And I have _the _most amazing story!"

_Here we go._

"Once, when I was in college—"

Tuning her out, Lucas tugged on her hand and pulled her towards the booth. He pulled the curtain aside, his gaze sweeping across the small space.

"Come in."

He jumped at the unexpected voice. It had seemed to come from nowhere, and he couldn't see who it belonged to until she looked up. The black cape she'd been wearing blended into the darkness, but he could see her face plain as day now. The woman had to have been in her late sixties, maybe early seventies, and when she smiled, she was missing a few teeth.

"Welcome," she said as Lucas stepped into the room.

"Hi!" Joy said animatedly. "We want to know what's in store for us!"

The woman's brows drew together as she glared at the young lady in front of her. "Nothing," she said bluntly, and Lucas had to bite back a chuckle. He liked the fortune-teller already.

"Wha—what?" Joy asked, obviously perplexed.

"I said…_nothing_," the woman repeated.

Joy laughed nervously. "How can you possibly know—"

"Because his bank account isn't as big as you think it is," the woman bit out disapprovingly.

Joy immediately dropped Lucas's hand and began backing away. "I'm not after…that's not…"

"How much do I owe you?" Lucas interrupted.

"Twenty-five dollars," the woman answered.

He pulled out his wallet, dropped two bills on the counter, and followed Joy back to the group of women.

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Kevin Shaw, the show's host started. "We've given one rose to Lucas, and in just a moment, he'll come out and present the long stemmed-beauty to one of <em>you<em>. Not only will this person be safe at the next rose ceremony, but she'll get to spend the next few hours alone with Lucas."

Brooke turned to face Haley, her eyes wide. "I better get that rose!"

Haley laughed. "Well, you've got the same chance as the rest of us," she assured her friend.

"Not to fret," Kevin continued. "We won't leave the rest of you in the dust. For the ladies who don't get picked, we'll be flying you to Vegas."

There was a chorus of cheers from the women, and Brooke's jaw dropped as she grabbed her friend's hand. "I don't know which I want more," she whispered.

"To top that off, we will be presenting you all with a thousand dollars, and at the end of the night, whoever comes back with the most money will get the first single date with Lucas!" he finished.

Brooke gasped. "Oh, crap," she muttered. "_I _wanted the first single date with Lucas."

"You might get it Brooke," Haley told her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Get real, Haley. I'm obviously going to get _this _rose. Which means that _you _have to win the one on one with Lucas."

"You want me to go on a date with Lucas?" Haley asked doubtfully.

"Of course I do," Brooke answered. "I just don't want you to kiss him."

"Brooke—"

"I already know that you're into Nathan," Brooke continued. "So you're no threat."

"Thanks a lot!"

"I'm just being honest," she told her friend. "I can't have Lucas traipsing around Los Angeles—or anywhere else—with any of these hussies attached to his arm. Except for you."

Haley laughed. "Brooke, I really don't think—"

"Sssh!" Brooke said. "Here he comes!"

"Ladies—" Kevin started. But he never got a chance to finish whatever he was going to say. Lucas approached, never stopping until he was just in front of her.

"Brooke," he said softly, holding the red rose out in front of him. "Will you accept this rose?"

She grinned as she reached out and plucked the rose from his hand. "You already know the answer to that."

* * *

><p>"So…I'm thinking Jacuzzi," Brooke said as she and Lucas made their way along Venice Beach, giving her the moonlit stroll she'd wanted with him in the first place.<p>

"Oooh, and now I'm thinking bikini," Lucas said.

Brooke's head tilted backward as she laughed. "And what color did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Peach," he answered before he could stop himself.

Brooke stumbled in surprise. "Lucas Scott, have you been rummaging through my suitcase?" she asked, scolding him teasingly.

"No," he said.

Brooke grinned as his face flushed. He really was adorable, and if she'd been here to fall in love…

"There's some place I want to go before the Jacuzzi," he told her.

"OK," Brooke said cautiously. "And where is that?"

"It's a surprise," he told her as he reached down for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "Do you like surprises, Brooke Davis?"

She winced. "I guess that depends on what it is," she admitted.

Lucas grinned. "I want to see what the future holds for us."

"Oh, really?" Brooke asked. "Then it would seem that you _don't _like surprises," she shot back. "Wanting to know what's in store? Where's the fun in that? I mean—where's your sense of adventure?"

Lucas came to an abrupt halt and gave her hand a solid tug; she wasn't able to stop herself as she came crashing against his chest. She was so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "It's in the Jacuzzi," he whispered.

Brooke blinked in surprise; for a second, it had felt like his body was melded to hers, and when abruptly he pulled away, she felt a chill.

XXXX

"_This _is where you want to take me?" she asked with a laugh. "To a clairvoyant tent?"

"I don't think it's the tent that's clairvoyant," he said teasingly. "I think it's the woman inside."

"Whatever," Brooke said dismissively. "I mean…you don't really believe this stuff…do you?"

"I'm not sure," Lucas admitted. "Are you going to humor me?"

Brooke stood there for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Yes!" she finally said. "I'm going to humor you."

"Good," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Back so soon?" a voice called as soon as they'd stepped inside the tented booth.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

The woman's eyes moved to Brooke, and she felt oddly exposed as the woman looked her up and down. "Have a seat," she commanded.

Brooke took a cautious step forward and lifted first one leg over the bench, then the other before sitting down.

"Things haven't turned out the way you planned," the woman declared instantly, her eyes locked on Brooke's as if daring her to argue. "And you're sad because of that."

Brooke didn't say anything, just pursed her lips together as she forced herself to hold the older woman's stare.

"It happens when we get everything we want…only to find out we should have wanted something different," the woman continued.

Brooke cleared her throat nervously, but didn't speak. Who _was _this woman? Was this something the network had staged?

"You've recently experienced a betrayal," the woman said knowingly. There was a moment's pause before she spoke again. "Your heart needs time to mend." The woman tilted her head towards Lucas, but her eyes never left Brooke's. "_He _can help you."

Brooke pulled her eyes away, and immediately stood. "I think we're done here," she said in a low voice. "Lucas?"

The look he gave her was bewildered, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to waste their time together with explanations. Lucas dropped the money on the counter, and Brooke had just stepped out of the tent when the woman spoke to her one last time. "He can only help you if you let him."

* * *

><p>"Well that was <em>weird<em>," Brooke said when they were out of earshot of the tent.

"I…thought it was…enlightening," Lucas told her. And he had. It was almost like getting an unauthorized glimpse into who she was, and though he'd rather have heard it from her, he was pleased to know anything.

"Luke…" she said, coming to a stop beside him.

Her tone of voice told him she was desperate to change the subject. And he was going to be powerless to stop her. She was too damn irresistible.

"Can we…forget about psychics and…crystal balls…and…" Her voice lowered to a whisper as she stepped closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

It should have bothered him that every move she made was calculated, but it didn't. He knew that for some reason, she needed to be in control. And he needed to give it to her.

She leaned forward until her body was flush with his, looking up at him with a seductive look in her green eyes. "My bikini _is _peach," she informed him huskily.

His head swooped down and his lips captured hers. His first taste of her sent an electric bolt through his entire body, and he hardened instantly. Her tongue thrust forth at the same time his did, and they battled for dominance.

Lucas was the first to relent, and she swirled her tongue around his mouth, teasing and taunting him. He heard himself groan when he felt her nipples harden against his chest. He clamped his hands around her upper arms and gently pushed her away, a crooked grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure Looking for Love doesn't come with an NC-17 rating."

Brooke giggled. "Well, maybe it should."

The sound her heavy breathing only intensified his arousal.


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: Thank yo so much for the reviews for last chapter. :)_

* * *

><p>Lucas was thankful for two things—that it was dark out and that he was wearing black pants. Both factors helped to hide his current state of desire.<p>

It wasn't a long walk back to the hotel, and once there, Brooke gave him a sexy grin, grabbed her bag, and headed into the bathroom to change. It allowed him enough time to put his trunks on and hop into the Jacuzzi before she could finish.

* * *

><p>Brooke studied her reflection in the mirror—all those hours she'd spent in Zumba class had really paid off—and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her mind was still racing from the five minutes she'd spent with that damn psychic. Has the woman guessed all those things, or had she really somehow known? After all, everyone experiences betrayal. And how in the <em>hell <em>was Lucas supposed to help her with it?

Brooke shook herself from her reverie, put on a fresh coat of lip gloss, and headed for Lucas's hotel room.

* * *

><p>She didn't waste any time; once Brooke sunk into the hot tub, she slid forward, forcing Lucas to spread his legs as she settled herself between his thighs. "Brooke…" Lucas said softly.<p>

"What?" she asked innocently as she leaned forward, her breasts crushed between them. His arms were splayed-out on either side of him running along the back of the hot tub. Brooke lifted her hands to his shoulders, and the water trickled down his skin as she ran her hands over the sculpted muscles in his arms. They were longer than hers, and she leaned further against him until she felt her hands slide into his. He immediately threaded his fingers through hers and gave her a solid tug.

The last shred of space between them disappeared as Brooke's body came crashing against his. Her lips landed on his with less finesse than she'd wanted, but as soon as his tongue met hers, anything she'd had planned was long forgotten. Suddenly she wanted to remember everything about this moment: the warm water as it surrounded her body, the heightened smell of Lucas's cologne as the water sloshed against his skin, the taste of him as his tongue caressed hers.

Her breath caught in her throat as he dragged his lips away from hers and placed a string of light, damp kisses along her jawbone. When he made his way to her neck, his lips closed over her racing pulse and he sucked softly at her flesh.

He let her hands go and rested his palms over her ribcage, his thumbs moving back and forth just beneath the fabric of her bikini top. Brooke felt a warm rush between her thighs and started moving her hips back and forth over his lap. Seconds later, she felt him harden beneath her. "Lucas," she breathed as she pulled her lower body away from his. Her hand snaked beneath the waistband of his trunks, but before she could touch him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Brooke," he said. The word was weak, but it was laced with warning. "Don't you think we should get to know each other a little better before…that?" he asked.

"That's what I thought we were doing," she told him.

"I think we should slow things down," he insisted.

Brooke frowned. "You mean…_talk_?" she asked.

"Yes."

"OK," Brooke said, as she pulled away and sat next to him. "But you're gonna have to walk me through it."

* * *

><p>Haley must have been having beginners luck, because a few hours ago she didn't even know what blackjack was. Now she'd taken the thousand dollars Kevin Shaw had given her and somehow turned it into nine thousand. She wasn't sure if it was enough to win, but she didn't want to chance losing any of it. From everything she'd heard, knowing when to walk away was the most important thing about gambling.<p>

And Haley was walking away.

* * *

><p>"OK, ladies," Kevin Shaw said as the women gathered around him. Their excited chatter was almost enough to drown him out, and Haley's spot near the back of the crowd didn't help. Nor did the fact that she was one of the shortest women there. She moved in between the other women until she was near the front and the host of the show was right in front of her.<p>

"As you know, there can only be one winner, and tonight, that winner is clear," he announced. "Taking the initial dollar amount she was given, she actually multiplied that by nine…ending the night with nine thousand dollars. Which she gets to keep, by the way…"

Haley's heartbeat accelerated at the thought of nine thousand extra dollars in her bank account.

"Tonight's winner is…Haley."

Haley held herself in check, though she did want to let out a little squeal. But the daggers she was getting from the other girls was enough were enough to dissuade her.

"Now, Haley, as you know…this win tonight assures you a one on one date with Lucas," Kevin explained.

Haley nodded, thinking that Brooke was going to be glad that no one else would be going on this date.

"But what we didn't tell you…is that you can _keep _this one on one date with Lucas…"

Haley's eyes widened and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for him to finish. In true dramatic fashion, it was almost a full minute before he spoke again.

"Or you can trade it in for one with Nathan."

Haley gasped at the announcement. _That _certainly hadn't been expected. She had been dying for a one on one with him since their first—and only—kiss. She wanted to find out if the sparks that had flown between them had been real or if it had merely been a fluke.

"I want to—"

"You can think about it, if you'd like," Kevin told her.

"There's no need," Haley insisted. "I'd like to trade my one on one with Lucas for a one on one with Nathan."

* * *

><p>Brooke was going to kill her. That's all Haley could think as she paced back and forth in front of her bed. It was almost four in the morning, and her roommate still wasn't home. Haley wished she'd return soon. She wasn't going to be able to sleep a wink until she came clean with her friend.<p>

Ten minutes later, she was still pacing when she heard the front door open. She ran out into the hallway and practically flew down the stairs. "I won the date with Lucas," she blurted out breathlessly before she'd even made it to the bottom step.

"Oh, thank God," Brooke said with a relieved sigh.

"But I'm not going," Haley continued.

"What?"

"They gave me a choice," Haley explained.

"To go or…_not_ to go?" Brooke asked in confusion.

Haley shook her head as they walked side by side up the stairs. "I could trade it in for one with Nathan."

Brooke gasped as they walked into their room. "And you _did_?" she asked as she dropped her bag on the bed.

Haley nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

"A little," Brooke admitted.

"But—"

Brooke grinned. "But not as mad as I'd have been if you didn't trade it in."

Haley let out the sigh she'd been holding in for the last few hours. "Oh, thank God!" she breathed. "So, now that I know you're not going to kill me, tell me about your date with Lucas. Every sordid detail."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Naley!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Haley came awake with a start. Her eyes opened, and she screeched when she saw her friend standing over her. "Brooke!" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Come on. Chop-chop. It's time to get up," Brooke told her.

"Wha—bu—" Haley lifted her head and peered at the clock. "It's seven o'clock, Brooke," she said shrilly. "We've only been sleeping for two hours."

"Yes," Brooke agreed. "But sleeping isn't going to help us keep our edge now, is it?"

Haley sighed as she dropped her head back down onto the pillow. "We have edges?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yes, but not for long if you keep lying here," Brooke informed her. "We have bodies to maintain."

"You…oh, God. You want me to exercise, don't you?" Haley asked. "Brooke, I don't _do _exercise."

Brooke gave her a dirty look. "You mean to tell me that you have those rockin' curves and you don't work out? I knew I should've hated you on sight! Come on, Haley." She gave her friend's hand a solid tug and pulled her up in bed. "It's time to rise and shine."

* * *

><p>"It's time to 'rise and shine,'" Nathan said caustically, easily keeping his brother's pace. "Who in the hell rises and shines this early in the morning when they didn't go to bed until after five a.m.?" he wanted to know.<p>

"_We_ do," Lucas answered. "I know it's off season, Nate, but you still have to keep in shape. Besides…it's good for my heart."

"I have a feeling that eight solid hours of sleep would've been good for it, too," Nathan responded dryly.

"Probably," Lucas agreed. "But look on the bright side—"

"Holy hell!" Nathan exclaimed, coming to a halt.

"What?" Lucas asked, stopping a few paces ahead of his brother.

Instead of answered, Nathan took a step into the bushes and crouched down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Enjoying the view, Big Brother," Nathan answered, grabbing his brother and pulling him into the bushes.

"Nathan, wha—_oh!_" Lucas said in surprise. "Nice!"

Nathan nodded in agreement, his eyes glued to the scene taking place inside the mansion where the women were staying. "_Love _the jiggling," Nathan said appreciatively. "You _know _Haley's not wearing a bra. Mmm mmm mmm."

Nathan sighed when his brother smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, don't get pissed at me because you had a shitty date with Brooke."

"Who says I had a shitty date with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Nathan finally tore his gaze away from the two Zumba'ing women inside the house to arch an eyebrow at his brother. "You didn't get home until after four, so I'm assuming she didn't, either?"

Lucas nodded in answer.

"If you had worn her out, she wouldn't be up and dancing like _that_," Nathan told his brother. "She'd be in bed barely able to move if you'd had a _good _first date." He scoffed. "What the hell did you guys do all night? Talk?"

"As a matter of fact," Lucas began.

"Never mind," Nathan interrupted, his gaze returning to Haley. "You know how I hate boring stories."

He watched as Haley shimmied her hips back and forth; her breasts really were bouncing up and down in the most delicious way. They were practically beckoning to him with every move she did.

Nathan _knew_ what their first date was going to bring. "

* * *

><p>Haley was in the living room working on some new lyrics when the shouting caught her attention. The thing she hated most in this house was the drama, and she did her best to stay out of it. But when she looked up and saw that Brooke was part of the spectacle, she flew to her feet and headed for the French doors that lead to the deck.<p>

"What's your _game, _anyway?" one of the other women demanded.

Brooke arched an amused brow at her. "Same as yours, I'd imagine," she answered. "I'm looking for love."

"And what in the hell are you and your little tag-a-long willing to do to get it?" Shara spat.

Haley watched as Brooke blinked in surprise. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" her friend asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on," Shara said. "The two of you waltz in here, and the bachelors just _happen _to take notice of the both of you? You don't even have to fight for time alone! Did you spread your legs for _both _of them?"

Brooke gasped, her jaw dropping. But it only took a second for her to recover. She lifted her arms and crossed them over her chest. From the gleam in her eyes, Haley knew her friend's next words weren't going to be good. "Maybe they're just not into _skank_," she taunted.

Her prediction was right. When Shara lunged at her friend, Haley sprang into action. Thank God some of the other girls did as well. The women continued to shout insults back and forth as others tried to pull them apart. Haley finally got a good angle on her friend and wrapped her arms tightly on her waist with the intention of yanking her back, but Brooke suddenly ducked, and a loud crack echoed through the backyard as Shara's palm connected with Haley's cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Brooke said the next day as she plastered the foundation on Haley's face, trying to cover her bruise for her date with Nathan.<p>

"Brooke, stop apologizing," Haley told her friend. "You weren't the one who bitch-slapped me."

"I still don't know why you didn't tell the producers," Brooke muttered. "She would've been immediately ushered off the premises."

"It's like you said, Brooke. I already have a target on my back because Nathan gave me the First Impression rose. I don't need to be branded as a tattle tale, too," Haley said dryly.

"That's not tattling, Haley. She assaulted you!" Brooke said heatedly.

"Yes," Haley agreed. "Yes, she did. And when I walk away from all of this on Nathan's arm…that'll be payback enough for me."

Brooke smirked. "That's my girl," she said in a low voice.

The girls turned to look at the door when there was a knock. "Come in," Brooke called.

One of the producers opened the door and peeked in. "I just came to remind you that you need to pack your bags, Haley," he said quickly, then left.

The room was silent for a moment and Haley sighed as she put her hands over her face. "I forgot about that," she whispered. "If Nathan doesn't give me a rose—"

"This could be the last time we see each other," Brooke said.

Haley nodded, letting her hands drop. "Yeah."

"OK," Brooke said, reaching over and smoothing the fabric over Haley's shoulders. "I've taught you everything I possible could in such a short timeframe."

Haley laughed nervously. "Thanks, Brooke."

Haley was surprised when she looked up and found her friend misty-eyed. "And remember; if things start to go south…well then _you _go south. Because a well-timed blow job will work wonders!"

Haley burst out laughing. "Brooke!" she said in disbelief. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"No, you're not," Brooke insisted fervently. "Because you're not going anywhere. This night is going to be perfect, and you're going to get a rose, and…I'll be waiting up when you get back." Brooke grinned. "And I'll want to hear very sordid detail."

* * *

><p>Nathan looked so handsome when he picked her up; he was wearing a pair of khaki-colored dress pants and a blue and white checkered button up with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms. She was glad she wasn't underdressed in the short denim skirt and black tank top Brooke had insisted she wear.<p>

"So, can you tell me where we're going?" Haley asked as he opened the door to the maroon Porsche he'd driven up in.

He gave her a sexy grin. "It's a surprise," he informed her.

"Oh…OK," she said as she sat down in the passenger's seat. She hadn't yet swung her legs into the car, and when Nathan leaned down waiting for her to move so he could close her door, Haley couldn't resist. She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled on it.

She had to give him points for agility; he never even stumbled. It was almost as if he'd been expecting her to grab him. Her intention was to give him a chaste, closed-mouth kiss, but when his mouth found hers and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, she parted them instantly. His tongue slid inside searching for hers, and Haley couldn't stifle a moan. His tongue stroked hers lightly, teasingly as his arms tightened around her, lifting her off the seat until her upper body was flush with his. When he pulled away, Haley's breath was coming in gasps.

"What was that for?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I…I needed to know if what I felt during our first kiss…" Haley couldn't find the words to finish her sentence, but she didn't need to.

"And…" Nathan prompted.

Haley nodded. "It was real," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one. :)<em>


End file.
